The present invention relates to a flue system for use with a storage rack.
Storage racks are oftentimes used in warehouses and similar settings, such as in the backrooms of retail stores, to store articles on pallets that are arranged in vertical columns. Likewise, articles may be stored on racks in a variety of other manners without the use of pallets. The columns are often placed close together to maximize storage space and, consequently, there is little to no space between the columns to form an air passage. Even if air passages are formed between adjacent columns, the pallets or articles may be offset or otherwise positioned so as to obstruct the air passage.